fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Fast
Fast and Furious is the fourth movie in the The Fast and the Furious Series, it takes place between Second and Fifth movie. It is set to release April 3, 2009. Vin Diesel, Paul Walker, Michelle Rodriguez, and Jordana Brewster Plot Dominic Toretto and his new crew are hijacking fuel tankers in the Dominican Republic. The crew consists of Letty, Tego, Don Omar, and Han Lue. After a heist, Dominic believes that the trail is too hot and leaves Letty to go elsewhere. While he is in Panama City, Toretto gets a call from his sister Mia. She tells him that Letty has been murdered. Dom heads back to Los Angeles and examines the car crash that Letty was in and finds traces of nitromethane. Dom then goes to the only car mechanic that uses nitromethane and coerces him into giving him the name David Park, the man who ordered the fuel. Meanwhile, FBI agent Brian O'Conner is trying to track down a drug dealer named Arturo Braga. His search leads him to David Park. Dom arrives at Park's apartment first and hangs him out of the window by his ankles before letting go. Brian, who was also on his way to Park's place, saves Park and Park becomes the FBI's new informant. Park gets Brian into a street race through Los Angeles; the winner will become the last driver on a team that traffics heroin between the United States-Mexico border,Brian selects a modified Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 from the Impound Lot, and Dom races with his modified 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS . Dom also shows up to race. Two drivers are killed during the race. Dom wins the race by bumping Brian's car, making him lose control. Brian uses his power as an FBI agent to arrest another driver, Dwight Mueller, and takes his place on the team. The day after, the team meets Fenix Rise, one of Braga's men. It was revealed to Dom that Fenix was the person who murdered Letty. They drive across the border, using underground tunnels to avoid detection. Brian had prior knowledge that after the heroin was delivered Braga ordered the drivers to be killed (he was able to plant Letty undercover to capture Braga in exchange for Dom's freedom when she was murdered), and after a tense stand-off, Dom wrecks his car to distract Braga's men and Brian hijacks a Hummer with USD $60 million worth of heroin. Both Dom and Brian drive back to Los Angeles. They hide the heroin in a police impound lot. The next day, Brian tells his superiors that he can lure Braga into a trap, forcing him to personally show up to exchange money for the heroin, so that the police can arrest him. He says he will do this if they will pardon Dom. At the drop site, however, the man who claims to be Braga is a decoy and Campos, the real Braga, escapes and flees to Mexico. Brian and Dom head out to Mexico on their own to catch Braga. They find him at a church and apprehend him. As Braga's henchmen come down to rescue their leader, Brian and Dom drive through the underground tunnels back to the United States. During the final moments of the chase, Brian crashes his car and is injured after being T-boned by Fenix at the end of the tunnel. Before Fenix can kill Brian, Dom, who was not far behind, drives into and kills Fenix. As police and helicopters start streaming to the crash site on the U.S. side, Brian tells Dom to get out of there. Dom says he is tired of running. Despite Brian's request for clemency, the judge sentences Dom to 25 years to life. In the last scene of the movie, Dom boards a prison bus that will take him to Lompoc penitentiary. As the bus drives down the road, Mia and Brian, along with Tego and Don Omar (who assisted in the Dominican Republic heists), arrive in their cars to intercept it. Cast Main Cast *Vin Diesel as Dominic Toretto *Paul Walker as Brian O'Conner *Michelle Rodriguez as Leticia "Letty" Ortiz *Jordana Brewster as Mia Toretto *Sung Kang as Han Lue *Gal Gadot as Gisele Harabo *John Ortiz as Ramon Campos/Arturo Braga Supporting Cast *Laz Alonzo as Fenix Rise *Don Omar as Rico Santos *Tego Calderón as Tego Leo *Mirtha Michelle as Cara Mirtha Other Cast *Liza Lapira as Sophie Trinh *Jack Conley as Penning *Brandon T. Jackson as Alex: A Street Racer. *Mousa Kraish as Silvia Driver: A Street Racer. *Shea Whigham as Agent Michael Stasiak *Greg Cipes as Dwight *Anthony Gakuo as Choco. Category:Films